The prior art has disclosed coils composed of an electric strip that is coated with baked enamel. These coils are cut into pieces to produce, among other things, baked enamel-coated sheet metal parts for laminated cores, for example for electric machines. In this connection, the production time of such laminated cores is determined to a not insignificant degree by the cutting of the individual sheet metal parts.
In order to minimize the time expenditure, DE3033378A1 proposes a coil made of a multilayered electric strip laminate. This electric strip laminate is produced, for example, by gluing two electric strips, which are electrically insulated from each other by means of a coating. What is proposed is to select the coating from a group that includes phosphate glass, magnesium silicate, and phosphate glass over magnesium silicate. In order to integrally bond these coated electric strips, an adhesive is used, which can, for example, be a phenolic adhesive, an epoxy adhesive, or a synthetic resin-based adhesive. As explained in greater detail by DE3033378A1, this adhesive must provide a sufficiently strong integral bond between the coatings of the electric strip in order to permit error-free processing of the electric strip laminate, for example when it is wound into a coil. To be specific, flaws in the joint can result in damage to the laminate when it is processed and due to short circuits that occur between the electric sheets, can result in an impaired magnetic or electromagnetic property of the electric strip laminate. It is therefore necessary to ensure that an increased level of care is taken, which thus complicates the production process and poses an obstacle to achieving a comparatively high reproducibility.